wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Peires
peires saltwater tears they / him - bi - poet / bard - sea obtained at lacey's design adoption center, please don't touch him,,,, the child of well-known heroes, former generals that led the seawings to victory in the war (not exactly the war of sandwing succession, though). but this child of theirs, they never thought would ever be like themselves, no matter how much they try to train them, they never change. afraid of everything, constantly crying at every sad thing that happens, now the seawing believes that they'll never measure up to their parents. in fact, they don't even want to be a hero like their mother and father, they just want to be a poet. yet their parents never think highly of poetry, saying that it's a waste of perfectly good parchment, they disregard their child's hobby, wanting them to follow in the talonsteps of themselves. but they still write poetry in secret, despite it being against their parents' wishes, peires is determined to become a poet. appearance when thinking of this dragonet's parents, you'd expect their child to look like a hero. broad shoulders, tall build with large wings and a friendly look on their snout. this... this isn't a hero, this is a talking fishbone and the complete opposite of a hero. small, stocky with a nervous expression on their snout and tearstained eyes from crying. in short, simply flimsy, he'd be crushed to a pulp if pitted against anyone. they never wanted to be a hero, for a good reason, actually, peir isn't even made of hero material. scales spreading across his body with a slightly shiny sheen remain a yellowish green. more like the color of willow tree leaves in a bog, sunlight filtering through them. but the noticeable thing is their whiskers, long and skinny upon their snout, with a coloration of light teal. seemingly to appear both above and below their snout. yet none to dangle from their chin like the rest of his kind. encrusting the small scales below their skittish dark teal eyes, like large, round jewels, luminous spots show to stud across their body. in color, these are a soft foam yellow and appear through their body, upon their underbelly, face and overall body in general. adding to their non-heroic reputation, peir has a short build and bad posture, having multiple tendencies to slouch when they walk. their frame is short and chubby, with a kind curve to their snout. yet also short, slightly fat legs and softly curved blue talons. the seawing is so pathetic looking they could be compared to the ferocity of a bunny. they don't have much bulk to their tail the rest do, rather it is lightly build like the rest of them. built for running and quick maneuvers, not fighting. with an addition to jewel-like luminous patterns, there is also a lush leaf green underbelly that is plated thinly. square luminous spots encrusting the sides of it, truly incredible. a short fin protrudes from their chest in which has membranes the color of sunlight on leaves. a shiny, beautiful coloration, all right. this is the same with the sail running jaggedly down their back. with spines in between being a bright hue of stone blue. this is the same coloration shown on their curvy horns and talons. while somewhat dull in its way, it can't help but stand out like the rest of them. wings unfurl to either side of their body, with fading colorations of leaf greens and other colors of a similar spectrum. they aren't magnificent or incredibly eye-catching but they make-do with what they have. their softly curved gills remain an incredibly darker color then their mainscales. and their eyes are about as round and big as the moons. peir carries with them a distinct smell of dew, rain and the ocean, perhaps with a tint of lavender and fish. and at touch, their scales are warm, despite the usual tendencies of cold weather. it is to mention that the top of their head is a strong and dark leaf green, with an identical color running down their back. though small scales on either side of their sail. they may be well-built, but they certainly don't look like a hero, despite being born to two of the most well-known heroes of the century. personality they're not a hero and if they are, they're a poor excuse for one. for they aren't brave or confident, rather they're the exact opposite. much like their appearance, peir isn't the key definition of a cliched hero. in fact, they're quite the opposite. instead of being brave, they're a wuss, instead of saving others, they hide. rather, they're the guy who would have to be saved by a hero, not become a hero. they never really wanted the spotlight, rather they wish to fade into the background. however, that's hard when you're the child of two celebrities. to make things short, they aren't a hero, not in the slightest, and they most likely never will. the seawing has tendencies to burst into tears at the slightest hint of a sad event, any sad event is something they make a big deal out of. additionally, peir seems easy to spook, they'll jump at the slightest hint of an unexpected sound. not only this, but he has self-esteem and self-worth issues, with major tendencies to be hard on themself. exerting a ton of pressure upon themself, urging them to reach for impossible goals. sometimes it seems they're even disappointed in themself, much like their parents. yet even if they don't think highly of themself, and finds the fact that their parents are too controlling over their life, peir is still determined. determined to reach his dream goal of becoming a poet and very possibly a bard. they're very compassionate over their occupation, their hobby and that's what makes it enjoyable. yet there is where the conflict arises. for their parents do not take a liking towards poetry or having their child become a bard. to them, poetry is a waste of parchment and if they find peir writing, they tend to destroy all their work. this forces them to become secretive, unable to tell the truth to their parents and too scared to stand up for themself. one of the reasons they haven't complained about the fact that their parents have more control over their than themself. although they are struggling to regain this control over their life, to live freely and not have to keep their hobby a secret. pathetic could be a good word to describe them, for as mentioned, they're everything a hero isn't. and their hero training with their parents isn't helping too much. as you can probably see, bravery isn't one of their strong suits, for they're afraid of just about everything. even, ironically, water. peir's parents were so busy training them, that they never learned to swim. now that is what one can call pathetic, they already know, they've heard it so many times. not from their parents of course, but from older dragonets. and yet the seawing seems to have hints of kindness leaking through the cracks in their insecure demeanor. they're optimistic and slightly empathetic towards dragonets much like themself. and peir's compassion for their goal is unimaginably large, they may be anxious and pathetic, but their spunk and optimism is incurable. once they have their mind set on something, they work at it until it's completed. no matter how long it takes and with the addition of being optimistic, their goal-accomplishing skills are improved even more. while their flawed in their ways, being incredibly emotional, sensitive and almost entirely pathetic in every way possible. they're still hanging onto their strengths, their compassion. skillset mental * smart,,, and incredibly creative, with a somewhat musical finish to it tribal * can breathe underwater from gills on the sides of his neck. * can see clearly underwater due to third lens that blocks out water from blurring their vision. * webbed talons makes it easier to swim underwater. but he's so pathetic that he doesn't quite know how to swim perfectly well. physical * an incredible writer with creative ideas for their poems. they may not be a hero, but they are a pretty good poet. * a nice singer too, but they try to hide that as well. * swift talons and quick on their feet. light build built for speed and flexibility. * agile, quick as a startled fox on foot. flying, not so much. weaknesses mental * low self-esteem, hard on themself. * emotions seem to control them more than they control their emotions. * emotional and easily spooked, will cry at pretty much every sad thing. tribal text physical * so physically weak it's hilarious. * can't fight to save their life. * too nervous to fight anyway. history when they hatched, their parents expected a big, strong dragonet, someone like themselves, someone who could lead without any issue. but what they got was a runt, a catfish-like dragonet who constantly shivered on their stick-like legs. his parents were disappointed, just like the rest of his tribe, heads down at the runtish dragonet. the parents, you see, were famous generals during a war with the skywings, they led the tribe to victory on the battlefield. now they were celebrities, constantly getting swarmed by fans like a hive and angry bees. however, their child wasn't an impressive sight, skinny and runtish along with big, dark eyes like the moons and of course, whiskers with knobby ends. i've said it twice and i'll say it again, this was not the heroic dragonet that their parents were expecting. no, this was the exact opposite of what they wanted. they were determined to change that, by training him to become a hero like themselves. but even then, it never seemed to work. peires wasn't interested in taking the spotlight or leading a group to victory on the battlefield like their parents had done before. they were only interested in poetry, ever since they hatched, they always were fascinated in writing and writing and writing. with all the creativity in their head, they thought... maybe... just maybe, his parents would let him off the hook just once. and let him become what he wanted, a bard and poet. no was the answer they got, all through one conversation they had as a younger dragonet, when they excitedly showed their parents their poetry. "momma! dad! look at my poetry! i call it, 'the shore meets the tide,' and i wanted to get your insights on it... if that's okay with you guys?" holding in their little greyish green talons was a long piece of parchment they were given from their mother so that they could write notes down about everything they've learned so far. about being a hero, of course. "poetry...? poetry? POETRY!!?" bellowed the father in anger. "you were supposed to be writing NOTES, peires. NOTES. about being a HERO. not this useless scribbling of letters on a piece of parchment!" with that, they seized the parchment of their talons and shredded it to tiny pieces, the seawing dragonet was devastated. their big, round eyes filling with tears as their hard work was shredded to bits and thrown roughly to the ground. thoughts of failure leaked into their mind, but also thoughts of determination and secrecy. "w-why did jah do that? i-i-i worked... so hard on it." their words came out jumbled and in a dysfunctional stammer. their eyes glowered down at their only child, disappointed scowls on their faces and disgust and anger in their eyes. "you're wasting perfectly good parchment for notes. not poetry, NOTES, peires, NOTES. please, don't do that again, dear child. i'm really disappointed in you, writing poetry instead of notes for becoming a hero. how are you ever going to learn?" they stalked off, a young peires following slowly behind them, head held low, hot with embarrassment. with his ears perked, he could hear his parents speaking softly to one another, yet the only thing he could hear was: "where did we go wrong?" they were disappointed in him, he knew it all too well and it was those words that scarred his heart and lowered his self-esteem. not only were his parents disappointed in him... he was disappointed in himself. there isn't much else to mention about their younger dragonethood, now that that is out of the way, we shall continue. peires started to grow, taller and taller, chubbier and chubbier and even more pathetic than the last year. he was never taught to swim, he was never allowed to do whatever he pleased at whatever time he wanted like the other dragonets. they simply sat and listened to their parents drone on and on about the importance of being a hero. and the more they droned on, the more disappointed they became in their child, who always seemed to get everything wrong. for they weren't the cliched hero that they had expected, yet they were additionally determined to change them into one. it never seemed to work, no matter how hard they tried to cram all the knowledge of their pastimes on the battlefield, they never seemed to listen. and they never seemed to measure up to them. the seawing dragonet always seemed to stay the same pathetic dragonet they always were and it seems to get worse everyday. trivia * may or may not be unintentionally inspired off of how to train your dragon's (book series) hiccup. let it be said it is minor inspiration in their backstory and some of their appearance. * text * text * text gallery 481193BC-D845-4DA7-9C36-9F098AA151B4.png| relationships for relationships, please roleplay beforehand. parents loves them, they really do, but they're way too hard on them, training them to become a hero, against his wishes. he wished they would just let him be a poet instead of destroying all his hard work. but he doesn't stand up against them. he knows where that will lead him. Positive / Negative name text Relation Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Dragonets